


Late Night Drinks

by roslintheredfox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Cabaret, F/F, Flirting, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, I'm still really proud with how this turned out, Just gals being pals, Kissing, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslintheredfox/pseuds/roslintheredfox
Summary: Wanting to enjoy a glass of Chardonnay is nearly impossible when you're a beautiful woman in a cabaret club alone. But thankfully, Roslin Bellerose isn't alone.





	Late Night Drinks

The atmosphere that surrounded the dimly lit club was depressing, the scent of alcohol and nicotine lingered heavily in the air. It was nearly suffocating. Jazz music played idly in the background, going unnoticed by the patrons that looked to drown their sorrows and heartache in mass quantities of booze.

Amber irises scanned the ballroom as deep scarlet tendrils tickled against the pastel peach skin belonging to the French beauty. Crimson lips parted to release a breath of amazement before the delicate scent of vanilla mixed with citrus fluttered into her nose making her mascara clad eyelashes to flutter close before she smiled. "Chardonnay." She breathed out softly before she fluttered her eyes back open and turned her head towards the bar. Her heels clicked against the marble tile as she approached the bar, her palm gingerly laying on the cool surface as she slid her form onto the bar stool.

"A glass of Chardonnay, please." She purred out, her soft accent lacing her words as she smiled to the young bar keep, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand as she examined the various shaped and colored bottles of alcohol that littered the wall behind the bar.

"Whiskey on the rocks." A deep, hoarse voice demanded as a hand slammed down on the granite bar, making the bar keep jump slightly as he placed the crystal flute in front of the alluring redhead before making the man a glass. A smirk crossed the man's mouth as he leaned his hip on the bar and turned towards the woman, raking his hazy eyes down her form.

"Hey, baby." Ugh. The way he said the word, 'baby' was utterly revolting. Slim fingertips traced the rim of the glass idly before she curled them around the stem of the crystal, lifting it up to take a sip of the aromatic alcohol. A breathless moan fluttered past her lips, not going unnoticed by the man. "Your body turned my head," He exhaled, dark eyes lingering on the plump blood-red lips before he grasped the glass that was placed before him, downing the liquid before he slammed it back on the counter and leaned in towards the vixen. A soft chuckle left her lips as she turned her body towards him, the sleek dress hugging her curvy frame. Two can play that game.

"Well, baby," She started, tapping her red fingertips against the bar top as her ivory streaked scarlet curls fell delicately over her shoulder before she flicked it away. "Your body is making my stomach churn." She fluttered her eyes as her mouth curled into a playful smile before she lifted the flute back to her lips to take another sip.

The man smirked, a low and gruff laugh leaving his lips as he placed his hand against the curve of her back, his breath hitting her nose at high intensity. "You're feisty. I like that in a woman." He replied, licking his lips as he stroked his palm down her backside. "I'll have fun taming you."

Feeling the palm stroke her backside sent a shiver up her spine. A cold and repulsive feeling. She cocked her brow at him, a frown marring her lips as her fingers twitched, inching towards the knives strapped on her thigh underneath the smooth fabric. She always came prepared, mission or not. "You couldn't possibly tame me," She stated, attempting to keep her calm and not just shiv him right there. She didn't want to scar the poor bar keep. "So, I suggest you remove your hand before I do it. And you won't like when I do." Her voice lowered an octave as she locked eyes with him.

"I think I'd like to see what you can do with your hands, sweetheart."

"You should really listen," A seductive yet smoky voice replied, relieving the French temptress as the large, cold hand no longer lingered on her body, instead it was twisted behind the man's back with his body pressed up against the bar. "That's no way to treat a lady."

The man let out a grunt as he gazed over his shoulder to see another redhead woman, a smile on her plump pink lips as her short curls brushed against her rosy cheeks. "You wanna have some fun too, babe?" He questioned with a cocky grin before he let out a cry, feeling his wrist being shattered in multiple places.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave, babe..." The new woman taunted in his ear before she released him, watching as he stumbled back away from the bar, eyes narrowed at the two vixens. "She's with me." Once those words slipped from her lips, the Russian spy wrapped her arm around the curve of her back.

"You're late, Natasha." Merlot stained lips uttered, a smile appearing nevertheless at the sight of the gorgeous woman. "I was starting to worry you stood me up."

"I could never stand up a beautiful woman as yourself, Roslin." The way Natasha said her name was music to her ears, it was an alluring melody on par with the Jazz playing in the background. Roslin couldn't help but feels a flush dance across the apples of her cheeks as Natasha sat down on the bar stool beside her, sliding her hand from the curve of her back down the expanse of her thigh.

Roslin inhaled, feeling her heart pound underneath her chest as Natasha's fingertips brushed against the skin of her thigh, such a subtle and gentle motion made her throat go dry as the Russian leaned in close, their bodies brushing against each other as her lips grazed against the pierced lobe. " _Savez-vous combien je veux t'embrasser dès maintenant_?" Hearing Natasha speak French was breathtaking. The tone of her voice was melodious as her lips smoothly moved with the words.

" _Puis le faire_." The coy fox purred out, her amber irises darkening behind the thick array of lashes as her form leaned in, her teeth catching Natasha's bottom lip between them before she cupped her right cheek, thumb circling over the skin as her lips melded against the widows. Both women were experienced when it came to kissing, but when their lips met, everything changed. The raw desire and lust that bubbled up between them was electric. Natasha eagerly returned the kiss, tilting her head to deepen the connection as her hands slid up Roslin's exposed thigh as the other redhead curled her digits into the short ginger curls, getting lost in the kiss.

Natasha smirked, feeling the way Roslin melted into the kiss, allowing her to take full control. Just the way she liked it. Velvety smooth lips massaged against each other in a slow motion, wanting this moment to last as long as it possibly could. Neither spy wanted to pull away, but the lack of oxygen was making it hard to breathe. Finally, Roslin pulled away, uncurling her fingers from the thick curls as her mouth released a small breath.

"Let's get out of here." She replied breathlessly, her voice holding a hint of playfulness before she flicked the crimson curls away from her face.

Biting down at her bottom lip, Natasha smiled as her emerald eyes sparkled at the teasing fox before she stood tall, smoothing out her dress before she slid her arm back around her waist, tugging her close to her body, eliciting a coy giggle from the crimson stained lips.

"We have some unfinished business."

 


End file.
